Desolazione
by Rigel
Summary: Leggete e vedrete...ok, non è in spagnolo, ma l'italiano non c'era -_-'


1.1  
  
1.2 Riassuntino : San Francisco è stata rasa al suolo da non si sa che cosa e c'è un'unica sopravvissuta.  
  
1.3 Fascia d'età : adatto a tutti.  
  
1.4 Data : cominciato il 26 aprile alle 0.17 e finito il 24 maggio alle 22.26.  
  
1.5 Disclaimer : Si ricorda che tutti i diritti sono di proprietà del sito "Streghe Italia" e che tutti i personaggi di "Streghe - Charmued" sono di proprietà Warner Bros Television / Spelling Entertainment e sono utilizzati senza il permesso degli autori e senza fini di lucro  
  
1.5.1 Amara scoperta  
  
Non è vero.  
  
Quello che ho davanti ai miei occhi è solo un incubo, un pessimo incubo.  
  
Com'è stato possibile ? Sto vagando per le strade di quella che fino a poche settimane fa era la città di San Francisco, una delle più grandi e popolose megalopoli degli USA e che ora conta un solo abitante, io. O almeno, questo è ciò che penso, ma guardandomi intorno non ho molte speranze di trovare altri sopravvissuti.  
  
Cammino fra i detriti che ostruiscono ogni passaggio, rischiando anche di cadere più di una volta ; mi sembra di essere tornata piccola, quando andavo in montagna con mamma, papà e le mie sorelle e zompettavo come una cicala maldestra sui giganteschi sassi che facevano da contorno al torrente dove eravamo soliti abbronzarci.  
  
Non riesco a capire come un disastro simile sia potuto succedere, è vero che la California è zona sismica ma neanche nel terremoto del 1906, l'anno mi pare quello, si era giunti ad un simile livello di distruzione. Nessun edificio è restato in piedi, tutto ciò che rimane degli alti grattacieli sono cumuli di macerie accatastati sull'asfalto senza nessun'ordine, a simboleggiare la devastazione compiuta da chissà quale calamità.  
  
Smetto di girare senza una meta, è inutile, per quanto possa saltare da un capo all'altro della ex-città non otterrò niente, ed in fondo non sapevo nemmeno cosa stavo cercando. Rimango immobile al centro della carreggiata, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, a pensare a quanto sono stata fortunata e sfortunata nel contempo : fortunata perché sono ancora viva, e non credo che molta gente possa dire lo stesso in questo istante, ma anche sfortunata perché ho perso tutta la mia famiglia. Già, la famiglia, il tallone d'Achille delle Halliwell.basti pensare che mia madre è morta quando io ero talmente piccola che quasi non me lo ricordo, poi è toccato alla nonna circa due anni fa e adesso è stato il turno delle mie sorelle.  
  
La gioviale, allegra, innocente Phoebe e la seria, stakanovista, a volte troppo dura Prue.entrambe inghiottite da un vortice nero che se l'è portate via. Non ho mai preso in considerazione, neppure nei miei peggiori incubi, l'ipotesi di restare sola al mondo, come quegli orfani che spesso vengono schiacciati da problemi più grandi di loro.leggasi questioni d'onore .e ne subiscono tutte le gravose conseguenze sulla loro giovane pelle venendo abbandonati dalle monache di clausura, anche se cose del genere non succedono più al giorno d'oggi.  
  
Ma chi voglio prendere in giro ?  
  
Ci ho riflettuto, eccome.sinceramente ho perso il conto delle volte che mi è capitato, ma un'occasione mi è rimasta particolarmente impressa : quando seppi che la nonna se n'era andata per sempre. Non potei fare a meno, seduta sulla panca della sala d'attesa dell'ospedale, di chiedermi cosa sarebbe rimasto di me se anche le mie adorate sorelle, ciò che restava della mia una volta compatta famiglia, mi avessero lasciato sbattendomi la porta in faccia. E lì, davanti ad una folla che correva avanti ed indietro non prestando la minima attenzione al mio dramma mi presi la testa nelle mani, immersi le dita nei capelli e cominciai a piangere, non reggevo nemmeno l'idea. Smisi solo quando le forti braccia di Prue si cinsero intorno alle mie tremolanti spalle, la sua sola presa mi incoraggiava ; poi sette parole, confortanti e lievi come il battito d'ali di una colomba : "Non ti abbandonerò mai, te lo giuro". Prodigiosamente mi calmai.  
  
Ed invece.ed invece te ne sei andata, sei venuta meno alla tua promessa. Uno psicopatico adesso addosserebbe su di te tutta la colpa della propria sofferenza proprio perché non hai mantenuto il sacro giuramento, ma io ovviamente non reagirò così, non è nel mio stile. Non mi metto ad urlare al cielo imprecando contro la tua mancanza.c'è da dire che non avrei paura di una brutta figura.e, con una calma che stupisce persino me stessa, scosto alla meglio i sassi che sono talmente tanti da sembrare infiniti e mi siedo su un ciottolo di 200 kg. Appoggio il mento sulle mani incrociate e rimango lì, svuotata di qualsiasi residuo di energia, a rimirare dove può arrivare la speculazione edilizia.che battuta di pessimo gusto. Beh, tanto non c'è nessuno che può riprendermi per il mio scarso senso dell'umorismo.  
  
Potrò sembrare surreale e volendo anche stupida, ma la desolazione che ho davanti a me può essere stata provocata da Godzilla in persona, che con le sue zampe spropositate si è divertito a passeggiare su Frisco riducendola al disastro a cui ora sto mestamente assistendo. Sicuramente vi starete chiedendo come sia possibile che io sia ancora viva, e se devo dirla tutta mi stupisco della mia incredibile fortuna/sfortuna.  
  
1.5.2 Prima del disastro  
  
Sono inquieta  
  
Devo partire per Montreal e discutere con degli amici canadesi sulla possibilità di aprire una filiale del P3 in terra straniera, questo a dimostrare quanto sono brava e quanto famoso è ormai diventato il mio locale. Non mi fido a lasciare Prue e Phoebe da sole, se non ci penserà qualche demone saranno loro due ad uccidersi vicendevolmente.ma ho proprio bisogno di svagarmi un po', sono stressata come non mai e devo staccare la spina o rischio di avere un esaurimento nervoso. Le mie sorelle mi hanno assicurata e strassicurata che cercheranno di non mangiarsi in mia assenza, eppure non mi sento tranquilla.bah, sto diventando paranoica.  
  
Dopo la milionesima raccomandazione e i saluti di rito, salgo sul taxi che mi deve condurre all'aereoporto, ma questa brutta sensazione non mi abbandona, il mio inconscio mi sta dicendo forte e chiaro che non devo partire, però non posso mandare a monte tutto, ho un programma stilato da settimane.  
  
Arrivo all'aereoporto con circa due ore di anticipo sull'orario di partenza, ma fra check in-pratiche varie-lascia i bagagli-prendi uno spuntino al bar mi ritrovo a correre a perdifiato verso il terminal 9, quello da cui decolla il mio aereo, salendoci appena in tempo.  
  
Col senno di poi posso dire che forse avrei fatto meglio a rimanere a terra.  
  
Il Boeing 747, l'aereo con più incidenti della storia recente, parte sbuffando e nel giro di pochi istanti siamo a circa 7000 metri di altitudine.oh cavolo, mi viene in mente solo adesso che i primi minuti di un viaggio in aereo mi mettono in apprensione. Comincio a sudare come una pazza, mi manca il fiato, la vista si fa scura ; per fortuna è solo l'illusione di un istante.  
  
Appena riesco a sistemarmi in modo nuovamente presentabile si sente la voce del comandante : "Qui è il capitano Gordon che vi parla. Stiamo volando alla volta di Montreal, Canada. Prevediamo di giungere a destinazione entro quattro ore e quarantacinque minuti, quindi potete pure mettervi comodi e dormire, se volete. Per chi fosse interessato è prevista la proiezione di `Braveheart`, un bel filmone che vi terrà piacevolmente occupati durante la lunga traversata. Fra un attimo le hostess vi mostreranno le uscite di emergenza. Grazie per aver scelto la Pan Air". Bla bla bla, le solite cose che ho sentito migliaia di volte.  
  
Gordon, che coincidenza, lo stesso cognome di Dan.ehi, mi aveva accennato ad un suo cugino pilota, magari è lui ; più tardi indagherò, se ne avrò voglia. Che strano, ho rotto da un mese abbondante con lui, ma ogni tanto, soprattutto nei momenti in cui magari sono più stanca, mi metto a pensare a cose che ho fatto in sua compagnia, o all'ultima canzone che abbiamo ballato al P3, o a qualsiasi altro fatto che mi ricordi del suo dolce sguardo. E' vero, è stata una storia breve, ma tutt'altro che insignificante, Dan mi ha fatto sentire veramente desiderata ed amata, come solo Leo riesce a fare.con la minuscola differenza che il mio attuale fidanzato è assente la maggior parte del tempo, mentre lui era sempre a disposizione nel caso ne avessi avuto bisogno. Beh, riusciremo a sistemare questi problemucci, lo prometto solennemente. Non permetterò che la mia anima gemella, perché sono convinta che questo sia Leo, lasci la mia vita solo perché litighiamo un po' troppo.  
  
Spossata dalla noia cado addormentata e mi ridesto solo quando ormai mancano una decina di minuti all'atterraggio, fai te che ho ancora la cintura allacciata.  
  
Recuperati effetti personali ed armamentario cerco il mio contatto, Peter Holding, mio vecchio compagno d'università e proprietario di un ristorante extra-lusso in centro, uno dei tanti compatrioti che hanno fatto fortuna all'estero.  
  
Che kaos in questo aereoporto, è peggio che a San Francisco.mi guardo attorno nella speranza di riconoscerlo, anche se otto anni di distanza sono tanti ; per fortuna riesco a trovarlo subito, non è cambiato quasi per nulla, è sempre il gran fusto di un tempo.se non ci fosse Leo potrei anche farci un pensierino : chioma bionda, occhi verdi, alto, slanciato, muscoloso, vestito con un pratico ma elegante completo da jogging, mi chiedo perché non abbia fatto il fotomodello.  
  
"Ehilà Piper, che piacere rivederti" e mi corre incontro a braccia aperte.  
  
Abbracciandolo gli dico : "Peeeeeeeeeter, non sei cambiato di una virgola, rimani il solito, gran bel ragazzo".  
  
Non senza un pizzico di compiacimento mi fa notare che per tutto questo tempo si è tenuto in forma in palestra, ha anche seguito dei corsi di kick- boxing partecipando a qualche gara ed ottenendo dei discreti risultati a livello regionale.  
  
"Da quanto ti sei trasferito in Canada ?".  
  
"Domani sono esattamente cinque anni, anzi.dopo che avremo sistemato le questioni d'affari avevo intenzione di fare una piccola festicciola nella mia baita in montagna per celebrare la ricorrenza. Ti va di partecipare ?".  
  
Mi coglie impreparata, non era nei miei piani fermarmi troppo a Montreal, sono ancora preoccupata per le due bestiole senza guinzaglio che ho lasciato a casa. Per non apparire scortese gli dico che ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per rifletterci, poi gli faccio notare che stiamo ostruendo il già notevolmente incasinato traffico, così mi carica sulla sua magnifica spider e ci dirigiamo a tutta birra verso il suo quartier generale. Correndo come dei pazzi.se ci beccano gli ritirano la patente per il prossimo millennio.inchiodiamo davanti al suo ristorante, il "Manhattan". Complimenti per la fantasia.  
  
Mi fa cavallerescamente strada fra i sontuosi corridoi e la gigantesca sala da pranzo, dove veniamo accolti da una schiera di camerieri in doppiopetto che si inchinano in modo disgustosamente servile di fronte al padrone. Mi fa cenno di seguirlo ed entriamo nel backstage, le cucine : finalmente qualcosa di interessante. L'odore è ottimo, credo sia pollo cucinato in umido con delle erbe che non conosco ma che mi sembrano veramente buone, farò i complimenti allo chef.  
  
"So che ti interessi di cucina e ho pensato di farti vedere il piccolo regno dove vengono cotte le mie squisitezze. Se la memoria non mi inganna eri un'espertona, così se saresti così gentile da darmi un parere.".  
  
Ha bisogno del mio parere ? Mi pare strano, da quanto ne so la sua attività va più che a gonfie vele.d'altronde, con tutto questo lusso, un pasto non costerà meno di 200 dollari.ma già che ci siamo facciamogli questo piacere.  
  
"Beh, giudicando dal profumo io direi che qui si preparano delle cibarie squisite" dico molto cortesemente. In fondo è la pura verità, ne più ne meno.  
  
La sua faccia si rasserena, forse era preoccupato di un mio giudizio negativo.boh, giuro che non l'ho capito.  
  
Conducendomi fuori apre un nuovo discorso : "Ascolta Piper, pensavo di invitarti a cena qui stasera, siccome hai avuto una buona impressione ho deciso di correre il rischio. Ti va bene ? Così, di fronte ad una bella aragosta, potremo discutere sull'affaire P3".  
  
Non sarebbe una cattiva idea : "Perché no ? Accetto volentieri" rispondo sorridendo.  
  
"Perfetto. Ora potremmo andare a fare un po' di shopping per la città e poi.conosco un localino che scommetto troverai deliziosamente adatto a te, sempre che il programma ti vada a genio".  
  
Uhm, sono un po' stanca, ma vada lo shopping : "Non mi sento in vena di andare a ballare, però non ho obiezioni per le spesucce.tutto a tuo carico, vero ?".  
  
"Tutto a mio carico".  
  
Dopo avermi scarrozzata fino all'albergo, dove mi faccio una rilassante doccia calda e mi cambio, mi porta in giro per i migliori negozi di Montreal ; non voglio dissanguarlo, così mi limito a comprare un paio di abitini sexy, di quelli che mi piace indossare quando esco con Leo, e mi faccio strappare la promessa di usarne uno stasera.gatta ci cova, mi sa che vuole provarci, e non sa che sono impegnata. Casca male, povero cocco. Spesa totale : 329 dollari, sinceramente pensavo che la merce fosse più cara in Canada. Ma per uno ricco come lui 329 o 5000 non fa differenza.  
  
Torniamo all'Hilton.e paga pure questo.dove mi fa sapere che passerà a prendermi alle 8 e mezza. Ho circa due orette, quindi ne approfitto per un'altra doccia e per telefonare a casa scoprendo, con mio grande sollievo, che Prue e Phoebe, forse per intercessione di qualche santo, non hanno ancora litigato. Che abito mi metto ? Ops, mi stavo già dimenticando che devo, e sottolineo quel devo, mettermi uno dei due che ho comprato. Lungo color panna o corto viola ? Nell'indecisione mi piazzo davanti allo specchio sperando che quest'ultimo mi aiuti a scegliere, ma dopo un quarto d'ora non ho ancora preso una decisione. Alla fine, reggendoli entrambi in mano, chiudo gli occhi, li scambio di posto parecchie volte e poi ne getto uno sul letto : mi è rimasto quello viola, scollato fino ai limiti della decenza, con tutte quelle carinissime pailettes ad abbellirlo.  
  
Mi rimane ancora un sacco di tempo libero, così scendo nella hall e poi mi dirigo al bar per bere qualche drink, tanto finisce tutto sul conto di Peter.stai diventando cinica Piper, penso malignamente fra me e me. Un Martini tira l'altro, mentre qualche ragazzotto allunga lo sguardo verso le mie gambe, generosamente messe in mostra dalla provocante mise che mi sono scelta. Dovrei sentirmi infastidita, ma è inutile nascondere un piccolo piacere nell'essere così voracemente osservata.  
  
Alle 8 e mezza spaccate eccolo entrare nell'albergo, con il suo passo sicuro e un elegantissimo smoking nero che lo fa sembrare ancora più bello.non devo pensarci, sono fidanzata o no ? Saltiamo in macchina, ribattiamo il record mondiale di velocità nella categoria "non correte troppo in città che vi fate male" e il missile a forma di Maserati attracca sicuro di fronte al Manhattan.wow, giuro che non salirò mai più su una vettura dove guida lui.  
  
Ovviamente ci è stato riservato il tavolo migliore, in una zona un po' isolata del ristorante e ovviamente il nostro piccolo angolino è illuminato solo dalla più classica delle candele. Ormai ne sono sicura, sta tentando un approccio neanche tanto mascherato, e ammetto che se fossi sentimentalmente libera non mi dispiacerebbe per nulla accettare la sua romantica corte.  
  
1.5.3 Speranze  
  
Io non me la ricordavo così stupenda.  
  
Oddio, non sto dicendo che otto anni fa fosse brutta, tutt'altro, ma stasera, forse perché non la vedo da tutto questo tempo, forse per il delizioso abitino che indossa, forse per la debole luce della candela.beh, tutti questi elementi mi fanno ricordare di ciò che poteva essere allora, di ciò che non è stato e di ciò che forse sarà. Eh sì, fin da quando i miei occhi si sono casualmente poggiati sul suo solare sguardo, un lontano giorno di troppo tempo fa, mi sono reso conto che non mi sarei mai dimenticato di lei. Durante il perliodo dell'università cercai di andare oltre al "ciao" che ci scambiavamo nei corridoi, ma ero troooooooppo timido per farmi avanti in maniera seria, e così il tutto è rimasto un sogno proibito. Ed ora, dopo aver acquisito un bel bagaglio di esperienze, delusioni, trionfi, ho di nuovo la possibilità di propormi, e stavolta non lascerò che mi sfugga dalle dita. Naturalmente quella del P3 è solo una scusa, anche se non mi farebbe schifo la possibilità di vedere qui, nella mia seconda patria, una filiale del suo locale.  
  
Faccio cenno a Jean, il maitre, di portarci i menù e lui, notando lo sguardo collaudato che uso per "minacciare" i miei dipendenti, scatta come una saetta.  
  
"Allora Piper, cosa hai voglia di mangiare stasera ?".  
  
Il suo sorriso diventa una risatina sarcastica, dopodichè alza lo sguardo verso di me dicendo : "Non so il francese !".  
  
Mi faccio sfuggire un grugnito, poi comincio anch'io a ridacchiare mentre mi appresto alla traduzione francese-inglese : "Ecco, vedi la prima voce nella prima pagina ? Quella che costa 39 franchi ? Risotto ai funghi porcini".  
  
"Ah, grazie".  
  
Dopo aver raccolto le sue preferenze richiamo il cameriere e ordiniamo : "Io vorrei un piatto di pasta coi gamberetti, quella particolare, e di secondo una bella braciola di maiale al sangue. La mia gentile ospite invece gradirebbe il filetto di salmone con una spruzzata di limone. Da bere avevamo pensato ad un Chardonnet del 1984, e mi raccomando il cestello del ghiaccio". Appena finisco di parlare noto con la coda dell'occhio che mi sta osservando con aria sbarazzina.ah, ogni minuto che passa è sempre più bella.  
  
"Beh, che c'è da guardare ?".  
  
"La pasta coi gamberetti particolare ?".  
  
Eheheheheheh, chissà cosa ha pensato : "Ehi, non è mica niente di sconcio. E' solo un mio piccolo sfizio, quando mangio qui mi faccio sempre fare gli spaghetti al dente, ne vado pazzo".  
  
"Ah, ok" sorride poco convinta.cacchio, sto sbavando, letteralmente.con un veloce colpo di tovagliolo cancello qualsiasi prova del misfatto e fischiettando faccio finta che non sia successo nulla.  
  
Cerco di sviare la sua attenzione : "Parliamo di cose serie invece dei miei gamberetti. Allora, io avevo pensato.".  
  
Non ce la faccio, come posso discutere di affari se sono così emozionato solo nel fissare i suoi profondi occhi marroni ? Mi sento come uno scolaretto, inguaiato nella sua scomodissima uniforme, che aspetta la campanella del primo giorno di scuola e che non conosce nessuno dei suoi nuovi compagni. Ero arciconvinto di aver superato questo stato d'animo un bel po' di tempo fa.  
  
"Avevi pensato ?" chiede lei con curiosità, o finta curiosità.  
  
"Chissà cosa mi passava per la testa.ascoltami Piper, prima di passare al P3 e a tutto ciò ad esso collegato, c'è una cosa urgentissima che devo rivelarti, non posso aspettare oltre".  
  
"Sputa il rospo".  
  
Deve essere una dichiarazione perfetta, se sgarro le farò una pessima impressione e sinceramente non mi serve ; prima di cominciare mi schiarisco un po' la gola, cerco di assumere un tono solenne e lascio fluire liberi i miei sentimenti : "Piper, fin da quando ti ho vista all'università, otto anni fa, mi sono sentito irresistibilmente attratto. Eri stupenda, la più bella ragazza che avessi mai visto in vita mia, e nel frattempo nessuna ti ha rubato quel posto speciale che ti eri scavata con cura nel mio cuore. Io ti amo". Non male, forse l'inizio è un po' stereotipato ma il resto lo compensa ampiamente.  
  
Attendo una sua reazione, la mia vita è legata a doppio filo a ciò che ha intenzione di dirmi.  
  
All'inizio è un po' incerta, anche se mi pare di leggere una nota di gioia nel suo sguardo.ma subito dopo si rabbuia, e il suo viso tradisce un misto di dispiacere e, oserei dire, ribrezzo.  
  
"Peter.".  
  
"Non dire niente, ti prego. Mi scuso fin da ora, discorso fuori luogo. Sei qui per stabilire i dettagli di un progetto, non per sentire i sogni giovanili di un ragazzotto illuso".  
  
Mi è andata buca. Capita.più tardi mi suiciderò.  
  
Da quell'istante l'atmosfera della nostra cenetta muta radicalmente, e se prima eravamo entrambi di ottimo umore, ora optiamo per un approccio più distaccato, limitandoci a scambi dei dati sull'affluenza media, qui a Montreal, in un locale come il P3.  
  
Dopo aver consumato un pasto squisito.buono finchè vuoi, ma inutile a colmare il vuoto che mi sento dentro.ordiniamo entrambi un aperitivo, e sorseggiandolo mi lascio sfuggire una domanda un po' personale : "Da quanto ?".  
  
"Eh ?".  
  
"Da quanto state insieme ? No no, cancella quanto ho detto, altra domanda inutile".  
  
Vuole farmi morire.di nuovo appare quell'arcobaleno sul suo delicato volto, e mi risponde dolce : "Peter, non c'è problema, ed anzi mi scuso se ti ho involontariamente ferito. Stiamo insieme da non molto, anche se precedentemente avevamo avuto un primo contatto.è una storia lunga".  
  
Tutto ciò che riesco a dire è : "Dev'essere un ragazzo davvero speciale. L'amore che provi per lui traspare chiaro".  
  
"Lo è, lo è. Anche tu lo sei, seppure in un modo diverso".  
  
Quest'ultima frase mi fa sentire improvvisamente meglio. "Grazie, sei una vera amica".  
  
"Di niente. Mi è veramente dispiaciuto averti perso di vista, ma dopo la laurea sei sparito come un fantasma. A proposito, dov'eri andato ? Ti ho cercato a casa tua, a casa dei tuoi genitori, da tua zia Marion, in Iowa dai cugini ma sembravi esserti volatilizzato.".  
  
"Anche questa è una storia lunga" le rispondo con un sorrisetto da sbruffone.  
  
"Ho capito, ho capito, se non vuoi dirmelo non fa niente" dice facendo finta di essersi offesa. Adesso va decisamente meglio, di nuovo regna la rilassatezza e la più infantile voglia di divertirsi. Passiamo il resto della serata a chiacchierare e a ricordare i vecchi tempi.  
  
1.5.4 Beneath the remains (sotto ciò che rimane)  
  
Vai maledetto baracchino, ti ho pagato 119 dollari e non puoi non funzionarmi nel momento del bisogno.  
  
Tutù, tutù, tutù.  
  
"Pronto ?".  
  
"Peter ?".  
  
"Sì, chi è ? Ah, sei tu Piper".  
  
"L'hai saputo ? San Francisco non esiste più !".  
  
"Non so come avrei potuto rimanerne all'oscuro, era sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali".  
  
"E' veramente strano che non ci siamo accorti di nulla, al rientro dall'escursione".  
  
"Non so che dirti.".  
  
"Sì, hai ragione. Scusa se ti ho disturbato".  
  
"Ma non dirlo neanche per scherzo".  
  
"Ora è meglio che vada. Ciao Peter".  
  
"Aspetta, non riattaccare".  
  
"Che c'è ?".  
  
"Condoglianze, le mie più sincere".  
  
"Grazie, sei molto gentile".  
  
Spengo il cellulare.condoglianze.mi ci faccio i gargarismi con le tue condoglianze. No, poverino, lui che c'entra ? Non è di certo colpa sua se è successa questa catastrofe.  
  
Che faccio io adesso ? Non mi è rimasto nulla, non un tetto dove ripararmi, né una famiglia presso la quale riscaldarmi e sentirmi protetta. Solo un abito inutilmente elegante, una valigia che ho lasciato chissà dove, non lo so e non voglio sapere, e un telefonino mezzo scarico, è tutto ciò che posso dire ancora mio.  
  
Niente è invece l'ammontare attuale del mio capitale affettivo.  
  
Perso per perso, decido di fare una passeggiata per le macerie della città fantasma. Mi incammino senza passione.e dire che mi piaceva tanto uscire a fare una camminata in un bel giorno di sole.adesso il cielo è chiaro e terso, ed è brutto fare il confronto con il terreno ricoperto da frammenti giganteschi di cemento armato sbriciolato come se fosse carta, da lampioni piegati da una forza mostruosa, da insegne crollate e disintegratesi al solo contatto col suolo. Neanche le rovine di Pompei erano ridotte così male.  
  
Vado senza una meta, d'altronde la desolazione la fa da padrona e non troverei un bar dove poter saziare la mia fame neanche a pagarlo oro. Salta di qui, evita il sasso di là, mi accorgo che ai miei piedi giace un pezzo di pietra diverso dagli altri, sembra molto vissuto. Scosto alla meglio la polvere che copre l'incisione e leggo :  
  
Biblioteca comunale "Benjamin Franklin" di San Francisco  
  
I resti della biblioteca, il luogo in cui Phoebe passava gran parte della sua giornata, era sotto esami e doveva recuperare tutto il tempo perduto a spassarsela con Cole. Se ci ripenso mi ribolle ancora il sangue : quella incosciente ci aveva mentito, assicurandoci di aver ucciso Belthazor ed invece risparmiandolo ci aveva messo in un guaio così grosso che quella sua testolina bacata nemmeno poteva immaginarselo.  
  
Risentimento.  
  
Possibile che sia tutto ciò che riesco a provare nei confronti di mia sorella, una persona che, come il resto degli abitanti di questa schifiltosa città, è morta ? Possibile che debba ripensare a lei solo in quest'ottica, come la piccola pazza che ci stava per condannare ? Possibile che non sia capace di ricordarmi di quanto avessi bisogno della sua presenza nella mia tumultuosa vita, affettiva e non ?  
  
Chi mi ha consolato quando ero convinta che Leo non sarebbe più tornato ? Certo, anche Prue ha fatto la sua parte e di questo gliene sono grata, ma era Phoebe quella che mi è stata più vicina, fra di noi c'è sempre stato un rapporto particolare, un rapporto che non potevo avere con la nostra sorella maggiore perché in lei era troppo forte lo spirito di protezione nei nostri confronti.come se fossimo state delle bambinette che muovono i primi passi. Io e Phoebe eravamo proprio le classiche gemelle, quelle che si scambiano le impressioni sul bel ragazzo che consegna i giornali, o che leggono il diario dell'altra senza doversi nascondere dallo sguardo della legittima proprietaria. Prue, pur volendomi tutto il bene di questo mondo, era più distaccata, si prendeva troppo sul serio nel suo ruolo di madre sostitutiva e questo la frenava un po' dall'esprimere i suoi veri sentimenti ; io comunque so quanto erano forti e sinceri, quanto era attaccata ad entrambe, quanto non avrebbe esitato nel porre la nostra salvezza di fronte alla propria. A modo loro erano entrambi importantissime.  
  
Grazie Prue.  
  
Grazie Phoebe.  
  
Vi ho voluto bene e di certo non smetterò di volervene, ora che non ci siete più.  
  
Ecco, finalmente le lacrime arrivano, mi chiedevo come avessi fatto finora a resistere.mi inginocchio di scatto di fronte all'insegna e piango liberamente, devo sfogarmi o rischio di rendere tutto questo ancora più insopportabile.  
  
Davanti ai miei occhi passano scene del recente passato, l'ultima cena che ho preparato nella cucina del maniero di famiglia, l'ultimo film noleggiato che abbiamo visto insieme."Vulcano" su insistenza di Phoebe, se avesse saputo che era profetico.l'ultimo allegro litigio con annessa lotta dei cuscini. Sono ricordi freschi, il più datato risale al massimo a tre giorni fa, eppure li vedo svanire pian piano fino ad eclissarsi nel nulla, come a voler dire che sono attimi che non torneranno mai più. Sto parlando come parlerebbe un nonno con la barba bianca, seduto sulla poltrona circondata dai nipoti, nel ricordare i "cari vecchi tempi", ed invece sono tutte cose successe nelle ultime 72 ore.  
  
"Che scoop ragazzi, che scoop. Una sopravvissuta !".  
  
Chi ha parlato ? Mi volto verso la fonte della voce e mi ritrovo davanti una fotografa, impugna uno di quegli aggeggi per cui Prue andava matta e le si legge chiara in faccia la soddisfazione per aver piazzato un colpo così clamoroso, l'aver trovato una persona viva nell'ecatombe abbatutasi sulla California del sud.  
  
Ehi, tieni giù quell'affare, non voglio essere fotografata e finire come un fenomeno da baraccone su tutti i giornali. Comincia a scattare come un'ossessa, il suo estro sguinzagliato contro di me, in questo momento fragile come un vasetto di porcellana.  
  
"La smetta, per piacere" le chiedo con fermezza.  
  
"Non ci penso nanche, tu sei il mio passaporto per l'immortalità giornalistica" risponde fregandosene altamente delle mie evidenti esigenze di privacy.  
  
"Ok, l'hai voluto tu.".  
  
Whooooooosh.  
  
Che bella statuina, quasi quasi gliela faccio io la foto, però solo dopo averle disegnato i baffi finti. Mi avvicino, le tolgo delicatamente di mano l'apparecchio.complimenti per lo smalto, dovrò farmi dire dove l'ha comprato.espongo il rullino alla luce e poi, giusto per essere sicura, lo getto sotto un ciottolo ben nascosto, dopodichè rimetto tutto com'era prima.  
  
Whooooooosh.  
  
"Ferma così, mi raccomando non agitarti, non mordo".  
  
Scatta scatta, tanto con l'attrezzatura in disordine non si va lontano.  
  
Dopo ripetute rimostranze riesco finalmente a scacciarla, se avesse voluto farmi un altro giro di foto si sarebbe accorta del mio innocente scherzo e non me la sarei più staccata di dosso.  
  
Rimasta nuovamente sola, così com'è scritto sulla tavola del mio destino, mi metto a pensare a Leo.non so se è rimasto coinvolto nella strage, anche se ovviamente spero con tutto il mio cuore che la risposta sia negativa.  
  
Proviamo a chiamarlo : "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeo, tesoro, ci sei ?".  
  
1.5.5 Basket e ritardi  
  
"Allora ci stai ? Sei dei nostri ?"  
  
Dai, dai, dimmi di sì, forse mi sono un po' rovinato ai tuoi occhi dopo la mia goffa dichiarazione, ma dopotutto mi pare di averti fatto passare una bella serata. Non tenermi sulle spine, non lo sopporto.  
  
Finalmente, dopo lunga riflessione, accetta.  
  
"Bene, vedrai che non te ne pentirai".  
  
"Lo spero per te, altrimenti ti farò rimpiangere di essere diventato così ricco". Sta scherzando, credo.  
  
La riaccompagno in albergo, l'appuntamento è per le 10 della mattina successiva.  
  
Me ne vado a letto : per come è andata la prima parte della cena dovrei avere il morale sotto le scarpe, mi ha rifiutato e questa era la cosa che più temevo, il colpo che speravo non sarebbe mai arrivato. Ma complessivamente è andato tutto bene, ed anzi mi pare di aver capito che, se non fosse già stata occupata, forse avrei avuto più di una debole possibilità di conquistarla del tutto. Certo, rimarremo solo amici e questo non mi garba, ma meglio amici che nemici.  
  
Dormo poco e male, sono troppo teso per prendere sonno in maniera decente, così mi affaccio alla finestra della mia camera per ammirare la stupenda alba di Montreal, cosa che negli ultimi cinque anni ho fatto solo altre due volte.talmente tanto tempo fa che mi ero dimenticato di quanto fosse splendida. Le striature rosse e gialle conferiscono al cielo un alone di poeticità magnifico, uno spettacolo che merita di essere immortalato ; afferro al volo, per quanto mi consenta il mio stato alterato dal sonno, la mia fida Canon digitale, scatto tre o quattro foto e la ripongo sul comodino.  
  
Ore ? Sono solo le 8, ho ancora un sacco di tempo prima di partire alla volta della mia baita in montagna e col cavolo che riuscirò a dormire un po', quindi tanto vale che mi trovi un passatempo. Proviamo ad accendere la tv.toh, c'è l'NBA, bello. Per fortuna che prendo ESPN. Che partita è ? Aspetta che ci penso.ah, sta passando in sovraimpressione. San Antonio Spurs contro Utah Jazz.bah, spero che vinca Utah, mi sono sempre stati simpatici Malone & Stockton, mentre non sopporto Robinson e quell'altro, quello di cui non mi viene il nome.le torri gemelle, bleargh. Dovevano chiamarli le pippe gemelle.  
  
Però Utah perde 31 - 24.speriamo in bene.  
  
Dai dai, piazza la bomba da tre.canestro. Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
Fine primo quarto.  
  
Vai, pressalo. Ma non così. Canestro loro. Sigh.  
  
Fine secondo quarto.  
  
Oh no, S. Antonio avanti di 13 punti a metà partita.  
  
Ehi, grande recupero.da -16 a -4 in 7' netti.  
  
Fine terzo quarto.  
  
Attento alla penetrazione, fermalo. Nooooo, canestro e fallo con conseguente tiro libero che entra. -5 a 1' dalla conclusione.  
  
Ultima azione, Utah indietro 94 - 92 e in possesso palla, nelle mani di Karl Malone una possibile vittoria : serie di passaggi nel tentativo di portare un uomo sotto canestro, ma le maglie della difesa di S. Antonio sono molto strette e riescono a bloccare ogni mossa. Il cronometro segna -18" alla fine.e vabbè, ha perso, cose che capitano.  
  
La palla è di nuovo in mano a Karl che, non trovando un varco per andare a schiacciare, tenta il tiro da tre.naaaaa, non lo metterà mai. Ed invece.un rimbalzo sul ferro, due, tre, tutti i difensori degli Spurs fuori tempo e ploff, canestro e Utah avanti di uno.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeene.  
  
"Inutile l'ultimo assalto di S. Antonio, la vittoria va ai padroni di casa che si impongono sul parquet di Salt Lake City per 95 - 94 dopo un finale mozzafiato" tuona il telecronista.  
  
Non c'è modo migliore per cominciare la giornata che vedere la propria squadra preferita di basket vincere in questo modo contro una squadra che ti è sempre stata antipatica.  
  
Ehi, è passata un'ora e mezza ed io, immerso nella foga cestistica, manco me ne sono accorto ; il sole è già alto, il gallo ha già cantato ed io rischio di arrivare in ritardo.  
  
Armadio.completo da dongiovanni, è inutile ma è il più bello che ho.colazione trangugiata in fretta e furia.pettinata.spruzzata di profumo.controllo alito e fuori.  
  
Vola Peter, vola.  
  
Spingo al massimo sull'acceleratore dando fondo alle risorse del motore, se non metto le ali sulle gomme non arriverò mai in orario e non voglio fare un'altra brutta figura.e se mi fermano passerò il resto della mia vita in galera per "abuso di monoposto di F1 camuffata da auto da strada". Per mia fortuna non c'è nemmeno mezza pattuglia fra me e l'Hilton, così fermo la scheggia motorizzata di fronte all'ingresso dell'albergo, entro come un tornado e mi guardo intorno nella speranza di non vedere Piper già pronta.  
  
Uffffff, non c'è ancora, meno male.  
  
Mi sto avviando verso la reception quando, da uno dei 284 ascensori di platino schierati in bella mostra, scende lei in tutto il suo splendore. Indossa un tailleur rosso molto spartano ma che le calza a pennello.ehm, forse come critico di moda non sono molto adatto, direi che sta bene anche se fosse vestita solo di un asciugamano.  
  
"Ehilà Peter, scusa il ritardo".  
  
"Figurati, anzi io sono in ritardo. Pensavo di trovarti ad aspettarmi qui tutta arrabbiata".  
  
Ridacchia mentre risponde : "Eh no, allora si vede che non ti ricordi quanto mi ci vuole per prepararmi".  
  
No, per fortuna non me lo ricordo.  
  
1.5.6 In vacanza in montagna  
  
Usciamo a braccetto.se Leo dovesse "casualmente" vedermi in questo istante gli verrebbe la bile al fegato dalla gelosia.  
  
Sale in macchina e si pone dal lato guidatore.ehm, forse non si è reso conto di avermi spaventato a morte ieri.  
  
"Beh, che c'è ?".  
  
Ah, sto tremando come una foglia. "Senti Peter, spero che non ti offenda se ti chiedo di fare guidare me.".  
  
Con una faccia stranamente comprensiva risponde : "Nessun problema, mi rendo conto di essere un tantino spericolato. Prego, il mio gioellino è nelle tue mani".  
  
Per fortuna ha capito, mi ero ripromessa di non salire più su una macchina dove è lui a guidare. Monto mentre lui scala di posto. "Beh, siccome non so dove andare dovrai farmi da navigatore".  
  
"Più che volentieri".  
  
Partiamo ed io, forse per un senso di paura inconscio, vado esageratamente lenta, ma come dice il proverbio "chi va piano va sano e va lontano".  
  
Dopo essere usciti da Montreal ci avviamo verso un posto sperduto abbarbicato sulle montagne, la strada è tutta curve, controcurve e secchi tornanti, scommetto che se ci fosse stato lui al posto mio ci saremmo schiantati contro il primo albero.  
  
"Ah Peter, cosa prevede il programma ?". Spero di non dovermi trattenere troppo, consultando il televideo ho scoperto che c'è un volo per San Francisco domani mattina sul tardi e vorrei prendere quello, non sono ancora del tutto tranquilla sulla convivenza forzata Prue - Phoebe.  
  
"Dunque, noi adesso arriviamo su e organizziamo per bene il party che dovrebbe durare fino a tardi. Poi, a seconda del nostro stato, rientreremo in città stanotte o domani. Non ti preoccupare, la mia baituccia è rifornita di letti in abbondanza e ti giuro che non tenterò di approfittarne se dovessi essere un po' troppo brilla.".  
  
Galantuomo.  
  
Dopo un lungo e noiosissimo viaggio arriviamo : non riesco a trattenere un esclamazione di meraviglia, la sua "baituccia" è quasi più grande di casa mia, tre piani di legno e cemento che svettano sul paesaggio circostante, ridicolizzano gli abeti più alti e guardano con altero disprezzo il terreno.  
  
Sono senza parole, se questa è solo la baita lui dove abita, in un castello ?  
  
"Ti piace ?".  
  
"Cavolo se mi piace, è gigantesca".  
  
"Che esagerata, non è poi così grande.".  
  
Modesto l'amico.  
  
Entriamo e naturalmente l'interno non è da meno dell'esterno : un caminetto abnorme, un' intera collezione di tappeti stesa per terra, cinque armature medievali perfettamente lucidate ed allineate appena a destra della porta d'ingresso.comincio a pensare che tutti questi soldi li abbia rubati da qualche parte.  
  
"Mettiti comoda, al resto ci penso io. Vuoi qualcosa da bere ?".  
  
"Gradirei un bicchiere di succo d'arancia e.c'è qualcosa da mangiare ?".  
  
"Certo. Nella credenza ci sono biscotti e una torta di mele fresca, mentre nel frigorifero ho una vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato.forse preferisci qualcosa di più sostanzioso.".  
  
"No no, va benissimo una fetta di torta, grazie. Sei veramente premuroso e gentile".  
  
"Dovere, sei la mia ospite ed è giusto che ti tratti come meriti".  
  
Mi tratta così solo perché gli piaccio, ma non che non lo gradisca.che mi tratta così, non che gli piaccia.  
  
Mentre prepara tutti gli addobbi per la festa chiacchieramo ridendo e scherzando, parliamo di ciò che abbiamo fatto negli ultimi cinque anni e lui mi racconta di come è giunto a fare invidia a Bill Gates, di come ha costruito la sua fortuna partendo da un modesto gruzzolo di 1000 dollari e di come sia stato accorto ed oculato negli investimenti. Io invece parlo della mia parentesi lavorativa al Quake prima dell'apertura del P3, di come non ero soddisfatta di quel lavoro e cercassi qualcosa di più gratificante.ovviamente tralasciando la parte "strega più potente della Terra". Per lui Leo è solo il ragazzo che viene ogni tanto a fare dei lavoretti di manutenzione e di cui mi sono perdutamente innamorata, Prue è solo una fotografa di successo, Phoebe un'universitaria come tante altre, la mia guarigione dalla febbre d'Arroyo è dovuta ad un miracolo e tutte le piccole cicatrici e bruciature che porto sulle braccia o sulle gambe, gentile regalo di qualche demone, si trasformano in risultati di incidenti domestici.  
  
Esauriti gli argomenti di conversazione, il pomeriggio si avvia lento verso la conclusione nell'attesa degli altri ospiti.  
  
Finalmente, dopo aver passato ore ed ore seduti davanti alla tv, suona il campanello : Peter si alza e va ad aprire, poi fa entrare i nuovi arrivati e me li presenta : "Piper, loro sono rispettivamente Michael, Jason, Nick e Fred" dice indicandoli uno per uno. "Ragazzi, questa è Piper. Vi ho già parlato di lei, vero ?".  
  
"La famosa Piper Halliwell ? Questo vecchio malscalzone non fa altro che annoiarci con i suoi discorsi sull'università e sulla cotta che si era preso per te" commenta sarcastico quello che mi pare d'aver capito si chiami Fred.  
  
"Ah, e così sono famosa ? Potevi almeno dirmelo"  
  
"Oh, forse dovevo starmene zitto" fischietta cercando di assumere un'aria il più innocente possibile.  
  
"Non c'è alcun problema, tranquillo. Peter mi ha già accennato a qualcosa in merito." rispondo vaga.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" è il coro dei quattro individui.  
  
Piano piano affluiscono altre persone, a me del tutto sconosciute, e la "baituccia" si riempie come un bubbone sul punto di esplodere, non ho mai visto un edificio così pieno di gente. Non mi sono mai trovata particolarmente a mio agio in questi assembramenti.mi è sufficiente ricordare l'ansia che ho provato al raduno della mia vecchia classe del liceo, e al fatto che in quell'occasione quella simpaticona di Prue mi aveva ucciso pur di sbarazzarsi di quell'essenza che aveva preso il controllo del mio corpo.ma per non fare tappezzeria, come si dice in gergo, cerco di essere il più espansiva possibile. Con mio sommo disappunto riesco fin troppo bene, diventando il polo d'attrazione della serata, tanto che ad un certo punto Peter propone un brindisi in mio onore.  
  
"In aria i calici per Piper, mia vecchia compagna d'università ed ora affermata imprenditrice. Cin cin" e tutti i bicchieri si toccano producendo quel delizioso tintinnìo.  
  
Per mia fortuna perdo d'interesse e riesco così ad arrivare al termine della festa abbastanza agevolmente, non ho neppure bevuto troppo e questo non può che essere un vantaggio.  
  
Gli ospiti hanno già levato le tende, siamo solo io ed il padrone di casa, ed è proprio quest'ultimo a preoccuparmi.ha bevuto come una spugna, scolandosi almeno quattro litri di birra e qualche bicchiere di crema al whisky. Conciato così non riesce nemmeno a reggersi in piedi, è fuori discussione che si metta al volante.sommiamo l'ubriacatura con la sua naturale spericolatezza ed il risultato è un miliardario ed una strega morti. Guiderei volentieri io, ma non sono sicura di ricordarmi bene la strada e l'ultima cosa che voglio è perdermi per le montagne del Canada.  
  
Ok, stanotte rimaniamo qua e se domattina il mio amico avrà smaltito a sufficienza la sbornia torneremo in città, altrimenti aspetterò pazientemente che si rimetta.  
  
Peter mi si avvicina barcollando mentre sono immersa in questi pensieri e, farfugliando come riesce solo agli ubriachi, dice : "Piper -hic- Piper, andiamo a casa, non mi sento -hic- troppo bene".  
  
"Stai scherzando vero ? Ora noi due andiamo a nanna e il mio riccone preferito si fa una bella siesta in attesa di assimilare l'alcool che ha così incautamente ingerito".  
  
"Ma io voglio andare a casa" frigna come una mammoletta.  
  
"Toh, un bambino che fa i capricci. Lascia che la mamma ti porti a letto". Mi carico il suo braccio sulle spalle e lo trascino al piano superiore come si trascina un sacco che non fa nulla per aiutarti a trasportarlo. Ma quanto pesa ? Prima di andarmene gli consiglierò di mettersi a dieta.  
  
Finalmente sistemo il giovane bevitore in un letto, dubito che sia quello di camera sua ma sinceramente non mi interessa.ed anche per l'allegra Piper è ora di andare a dormire.  
  
Dopo aver trovato un posto dove sdraiarmi rimedio qualcosa che funga da camicia da notte e cerco di prendere sonno. Dormo poco ma pesante come un macigno, neanche le cannonate mi avrebbero svegliata.  
  
Mattina ; la luce che filtra dalla finestra, lasciata innavertitamente aperta, inonda tutta la stanza e mi desta dal mio piacevole riposo. Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn, ho dormito come un sultano, veramente soffice questo materasso, ed il cuscino sembra fatto di raso puro. Altri complimenti al mio ospite. E a proposito di Peter, sarà meglio che vada a vedere come sta. Mi ci vuole un po' per orientarmi in questo labirinto di casa, ma finalmente lo trovo : è completamente fuori posto, con i piedi sul cuscino e la testa che spenzola dal bordo del letto. Un sorriso nasce spontaneo sulle mie labbra mentre cerco di rimetterlo in una posizione corretta.e dire che a volte questo lavoro lo faccio con Phoebe, quando la sorprendo in situazioni simili.  
  
"Ehi, che è successo ? Ahia, che mal di testa" dice con una voce assonata.  
  
"Scusa, non volevo svegliarti".  
  
"No, non è colpa tua. Maledizione, chi è che ha ballato la rumba sul mio cranio ?".  
  
A quanto pare non si ricorda di aver trangugiato qualche bicchiere di troppo."Ma che rumba, ti sei ubriacato ieri sera".  
  
"Ah sì ? Non mi sembra di ricordare nulla".  
  
"Ci credo, eri più fuori di un camaleonte a strisce".  
  
"Ahahahahah, un camaleonte a strisce. Bella battuta. Ti dispiace se me ne torno a nanna ?".  
  
"No no, fai pure, è ben lontana da me l'intenzione di farti guidare in questo stato".  
  
"Eh ?".  
  
E' abbastanza rintronato : "Niente, niente. Dormi che è meglio".  
  
Non se lo fa ripetere due volte e, appena la sua testa tocca il cuscino, comincia a russare come un orso.  
  
E io che faccio nel frattempo ? Beh, cominciamo col scendere al piano inferiore, magari trovo un'occupazione.  
  
Per mia fortuna in un cestino sono raccolti decine e decine di quei giornaletti di enigmistica, pieni di cruciverba, parole incrociate e quiz vari, così mi armo di penna, pazienza ed acume e me li sfoglio uno per uno. Meglio che eviti i rebus, non sono mai stata capace di farli.  
  
Il tempo passa veloce fra anagrammi, giochi dedicati a chi ha l'occhio poliziesco e le famigerate "etsopsiR", quel maledetto quadretto in cui ci sono le risposte a delle misteriose domande e bisogna cercare di indovinarle.impossibile, è troppo difficile.  
  
Ormai sono le 10 ed io ho perso l'aereo, ma non me ne preoccupo troppo.ehi, comincio ad avere voglia di una sana colazione, pertanto mi alzo dal divano e mi accingo a preparami una bella tazzona di caffelatte. In quel mentre ecco Peter, cambiato e profumato, scendere dalle scale, ancora un po' intontito ma decisamente migliorato rispetto a prima.  
  
"Ehilà Piper, buongiorno".  
  
Oh, è davvero bello rivederlo sobrio : "Buongiorno a lei, sua maestà Peter Holding I, re dello stato libero di Bananas".  
  
"Vedo che non hai perso il tuo graffiante senso dell'umorismo" commenta perfido.  
  
"Come potrei, con soggetti come te da sbeffeggiare ?".  
  
"Ah, grazie".  
  
"Di nulla".  
  
Si pone davanti allo specchio nel tentativo di domare la vaporosa e bionda massa di capelli che scappano sbarazzini ovunque, poi riprende a parlare : "Allora, vuoi restare un po' o preferisci ritornartene a Frisco ?".  
  
Domanda da un miliardo di dracme : "A casa, a casa. Non voglio stare qui un minuto di più" continuo a prenderlo in giro.  
  
Voltandosi ringhia, fintamente arrabbiato : "Sappi che ti ucciderò se continuerai a fare queste battutine".  
  
Tremando gli rispondo : "Ommioddio, il lupo cattivo vuole mangiarmi.cacciatore, dove sei ? Salvami".  
  
Non si trattiene più e scoppia a ridere, dopo qualche istante mi unisco a lui ed insieme ridiamo fino alle lacrime, aggiungendo battute su battute in quello che rischia di diventare un circolo vizioso e senza fine. Per un miracolo riguadagniamo la serietà.  
  
1.5.7 Eadric.  
  
Odio questa parte del mio lavoro.  
  
Sin da quando sono stato creato, oltre mille anni fa, il mio compito è stato quello di andare a sistemare situazioni compromesse, dove l'unico futuro delle persone coinvolte sarebbe consistito in tristezza, solitudine e rimorso, e quello di S. Francisco è uno dei casi in cui si richiede la mia presenza. Solo che c'è un altissimo prezzo da pagare.  
  
Ogni volta che entro in azione mi chiedo come sia possibile proporre un patto del genere, e soprattutto come sia possibile che chi mi sta ad ascoltare non mi prenda a sassate per aver osato fare una domanda così cruda e, apparentemente, priva di sensibilità.  
  
Bah, basta indugiare, ho una missione che mi aspetta.  
  
Eccomi, sono fra ciò che rimane della più popolosa città della California. Il silenzio regna, interrotto solo dal sibilare lieve ma costante del vento. Cupe nuvole si stanno addensando in cielo, e sembrano rispecchiare i tempi bui che aspettano Piper, che accetti o rifiuti la mia proposta non importa.  
  
A proposito di Piper, devo cercarla.non mi sarà troppo difficile trovarla, non c'è pericolo che mi confonda.  
  
Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di cogliere qualche rumore, un pianto, delle urla, qualcosa che mi indichi dove possa trovarla.dopo qualche istante si sente una voce femminile che chiama qualcuno, ma da questa distanza non si capisce bene il nome.  
  
Mi avvicino facendomi strada fra le macerie, e quando la trovo rimango un po' in disparte.prima di presentarmi sarà meglio che la spii un attimo, non voglio scioccarla più di quanto non lo sia già.  
  
"Leo.anche tu mi hai abbandonato".  
  
Oh poverina.mi si spezza il cuore a vederla così, disperata per la perdita di tutti i suoi cari.stando alle informazioni in mio possesso aveva due sorelle, Prue e Phoebe, e il fidanzato, Leo appunto.  
  
"Perché tutto questo ? Che ho fatto di male ? Tu, lassù.sì, parlo proprio a te. Adesso voglio, anzi pretendo, che mi si dia una spiegazione". Intorno ai suoi piedi una piccola pozzanghera, ha pianto le lacrime di tutta una vita.  
  
"Allora ? Sto aspettando !" urla contro il cielo, quasi più arrabbiata che altro.  
  
Non reggerò ancora per molto a questo tetro spettacolo ; per qualche attimo ho anche il fortissimo impulso di andarmene per non continuare ad assistere ad una scena così straziante, ma il mio forte senso del dovere mi richiama all'ordine, il mio posto adesso è qui.anzi, per essere pignoli non è nel punto esatto in cui mi trovo ora, ma è al fianco di quella povera ragazza.  
  
Uscendo dal mio nascondiglio le dico : "Nessuno ti risponderà".  
  
Si volta di scatto verso di me, e quando mi vede alza istintivamente le mani.ehi, e questa ? Un'onda d'urto magica che tenta di bloccarmi, e di sicuro ci sarebbe riuscita se non fossi nato immune ai poteri delle streghe.  
  
Accidenti, il fatto che sia una strega complica le cose.aspetta, questa era San Francisco, lei aveva due sorelle, evidentemente streghe anche loro.no, non è possibile.  
  
"Non ti blocchi ? Ma chi sei tu ?".  
  
Cercando di mascherare il mio stupore e la mia agitazione rispondo, col tono più calmo possibile : "Ti prego, non metterti in ansia e lasciami spiegare. Non voglio farti del male, tutt'altro".  
  
Fa un respirone profondo, poi cerca di calmarsi : "Ok, non mi agito, basta che tu mi dici chi sei e che cosa vuoi da me".  
  
"Il mio nome è Eadric, messaggero del Bene supremo.sono qui per avere da te una risposta, una risposta alla domanda che ti farò fra poco".  
  
Assume uno sguardo a dir poco perplesso, ovviamente non ha capito.succede sempre così, ormai ci ho fatto il callo.  
  
"Forse è meglio che ci sediamo, ti farà bene avere una base solida su cui appoggiarti quando avrò finito". Non avendo niente di meglio ci piazziamo per terra, entrambi con le gambe incrociate alla maniera indiana.  
  
"Molto bene, adesso che ci siamo seduti la palla è tua. Sputa il rospo", voce decisa ma spaventata.  
  
Dunque, da dove comincio ? A rigor di logica potrei cominciare dall'inizio, ma forse.tutti questi miei pensieri sono interrotti dal suo sguardo, fisso su di me in attesa di ricevere la notizia. Se non mi sbrigo finirà con lo scavare dei buchi a furia di guardarmi.  
  
"Bene, la tua curiosità sta per essere soddisfatta. Prima però, avrei una domanda, un'altra domanda da farti".  
  
Sbuffando : "Se non ci fosse questa devastazione ti avrei scambiato per un piazzista.avanti, chiedi e ti sarà dato".  
  
"Vuoi sapere come è successo il disastro ?".  
  
Non ragionando neanche risponde : "Certo".  
  
"Sicura ?".  
  
"Più sicura di quanto tu ti possa immaginare".  
  
D'accordo, l'hai voluto tu.le appoggio la mano destra sulla fronte.  
  
1.5.8 .e Shagrath  
  
"Prueeeeeeeeeeeeee, riportami i miei jeans".  
  
Maledetta, te ne approfitti solo perché Piper se ne è andata a Montreal, eh ? Tanto, appena ti prendo, ti faccio passare la voglia di rubarmi i vestiti.  
  
Eheheheheheh, bello.di solito sono io a fregarli a lei, ma oggi ha deciso di fare la dispettosa e devo ammettere che mi diverte, per una volta, fare l'inseguitrice e non l'inseguita.  
  
Ma quanto corre ? Ero convinta di chiudere la pratica "acchiappa la sorella e dalle una bella lezione" in quattro e quattr'otto, invece la mia cara sorella maggiore ha più fiato in corpo di Michael Johnson, Carl Lewis e Ato Boldon messi insieme.ormai è mezz'ora, fra finte tregue e pause forzate, che cerco di catturarla, ma oltre che veloce è guizzante come un'anguilla e riesce sempre a sfuggirmi.  
  
"Basta, hai vinto", i miei poveri polmoni implorano pietà.  
  
"Ti ho battuta, ti ho battuta" mi schernisce.  
  
"Guarda che ti ho fatto vincere".  
  
"Seeeeeee, raccontala a qualcun altro. La verità è che ti ho dato, e di brutto anche".  
  
Non potendo negare l'evidenza mi accontento di ringhiarle contro nel tentativo di spaventarla, ma tutto ciò che ottengo è una fragorosa risata.  
  
Che bello poter scherzare in santa pace, ero preoccupata per la momentanea rottura del Trio ma pare che i demoni e gli stregoni si siano presi una pausa.forse si sono finalmente resi conto di non avere speranza contro di noi.  
  
Siamo ancora impegnate a punzecchiarci quando squilla il telefono, e senza darle il tempo di realizzare appieno sollevo lesta la cornetta : "Pronto ?".  
  
"Phoebe, sei tu ?".  
  
Oh, è Piper : "Piper, ciao. Com'è andato il viaggio ?".  
  
Appena sente che ho pronunciato il suo nome, Prue si avvicina.  
  
"Una noia mortale, ma sono ancora viva. Peter è sempre bello come me lo ricordavo.".  
  
"Ehi, guarda che Leo è qui, occhio a cosa dici". Che cattiva che sono.  
  
"Cosa ? Leo, amore, scherzavo !".  
  
"Tranquilla, ti ho solo preso un po' in giro.ahahahahahah".  
  
"Ti diverti eh ?" commenta scocciata.  
  
"Moltissimo. Adesso che fai ?".  
  
"Ci voglio parlare anch'io, ci voglio parlare anch'io" frigna Prue.eh sì già, adesso è il mio turno, ti metti comoda ed aspetti.  
  
"Ora sono in albergo, fra un'oretta usciamo. Quel tesoro.in senso buono, ovviamente.mi ha comprato due abitini da mozzare il fiato, e penso che domani sera il mio fidanzato si lustrerà gli occhi vedendomi".  
  
"Ah, adesso ti fai comprare gli abitini dagli ex compagni d'università.".  
  
"Cosa vorresti insinuare ?".  
  
"Io ? Niente" col tono più innocente del mondo.  
  
"Vabbè, vabbè. E voi ? Vi siete già mangiate tu e Prue ?".  
  
"Assolutamente no, eravamo buone come." ma non riesco a finire la frase che non mi ritrovo più in mano il ricevitore.  
  
"Lo sai che sono riuscita a battere Phoebe ? Le avevo rubato i jeans e dopo mezz'ora non se li è ancora ripresi" ghigna forte Prue.  
  
"Prue ? Oddio, pensavo che una bambina in casa fosse sufficiente.".  
  
"Bambina a chi ?" sibilo dopo aver ripreso il controllo della situazione.  
  
"Niente, scherzavo.beh, ora vi lascio, vado a preparmi per uscire. Ciao ciao".  
  
"Ciao Piper" cinguettiamo insieme prima di riattaccare.  
  
Uff, e anche questa è andata.  
  
Faccio per sedermi sul divano a guardare la tv quando un botto coglie di sorpresa me e Prue. Corriamo in cucina, da dove proveniva il rumore, e ci ritroviamo davanti un essere veramente repellente : come altezza arriva all'incirca alle mie ginocchia, completamente senza pelle.tanto che gli si vedono delle strane protuberanze su tutto il suo corpo.qualche ciocca di capelli verdi, occhi rossi e fiammeggianti, respiro affannoso.  
  
"Oh cavolo.Prue, puoi pensare a quella palla di pelo ?".  
  
"Con molto piacere". Un movimento della sua mano e il coso si ritrova spiaccicato sul muro. Appena si rialza vediamo che la sua mano sinistra è stata distrutta dall'impatto, e sta per cadere come cadrebbe una mela marcia dal ramo dell'albero. Inoltre anche il suo ginocchio, sempre il sinistro, è conciato decisamente male.  
  
"Ma.siamo sicuri che sia un demone ? Guarda com'è fragile".  
  
"No, è il nuovo fattorino. Libro delle Ombre, presto" mi sprona Prue afferrandomi per un braccio, mentre lui ci insegue lentamente.  
  
Una volta davanti al Libro lo sfogliamo il più velocemente possibile.dovremmo proprio deciderci a mettere un bell'indice, non si può ogni volta perdere ore ed ore a cercare.e finalmente troviamo il paragrafo che lo riguarda :  
  
Shagrath : demone inferiore, assolutamente privo di qualsiasi potere, quasi inoffensivo. E' sopravvissuto per oltre cinquemila anni perché nasconde un terribile segreto, di cui però nessun membro della nostra famiglia è venuto a conoscenza.  
  
"Terribile segreto ? Non mi piace, non mi piace per niente", non nascondo la mia crescente preoccupazione.  
  
"Segreto o non segreto ci sta alle calcagna e dobbiamo sbarazzarcene. Qui c'è la formula, appena arriva recitiamola".  
  
Quando, dopo un sacco d'attesa, finalmente poggia quei suoi piedi sghembi sulle assi del pavimento della soffitta, io e Prue siamo pronte già da un pezzo :  
  
Immonda creatura  
  
Vattene con la tua lordura  
  
Dall'Inferno sei venuto  
  
E all'Inferno tornerai  
  
Le Halliwell mai più tormenterai  
  
Perché noi ti abbiamo combattuto  
  
Appena pronunciamo questa brutta cantilena Shagrath ha una reazione che mai ci saremmo aspettate di vedere sul volto di un demone che sta per essere distrutto : sorride.  
  
"Beh, cos'è quella faccia ? Stai per morire, lo sai vero ?".  
  
Appena sente la sferzante voce di Prue non può fare a meno di mettersi a ridere : "Certo che lo so, non sono stupido. Ma c'è una cosa che io so e che voi non sapete.vi porterò con me".  
  
"Non essere ridicolo, ti restano circa trenta secondi di vita, sfruttali bene".  
  
"Illuse.sapete perché sono sopravvissuto per tutto questo tempo pur essendo uno dei demoni più deboli che esistano ? Ve lo dico io, perché chi avesse avuto la temeraria idea di pronunciare quella formula in mia presenza avrebbe innescato nel mio organismo un processo a catena, al termine del quale sarei esploso con una potenza di qualche milione di megatoni. Quindi avete appena condannato non solo voi stesse, ma tutta la città".  
  
Oddio.cosa abbiamo fatto !  
  
"Non ci credo, stai bluffando" dice spavalda Prue, ma si coglie chiara la nota di paura.  
  
"Lo vedrete se ho bluffato.ecco, arriva".  
  
Il suo corpo comincia a gonfiarsi, prima di poco e poi via via sempre di più, fino ad arrivare al punto di rottura : capendo che ciò che ha detto è vero, Prue mi abbraccia forte e singhiozzando mi sussurra nell'orecchio : "Phoebe, mi dispiace, avevi ragione tu ma non ho voluto darti retta".  
  
Cercando di godermi gli ultimi istanti che mi restano da vivere, le rispondo altrettanto piano : "Non fartene una colpa Prue, non potevi saperlo".  
  
Come vorrei che tutto questo non fosse mai successo.per fortuna Piper è salva, ma chissà cosa penserà quando vedrà.  
  
E' il momento, dai suoi occhi escono dei raggi luminosi per nulla rassicuranti, mentre romba sempre più forte un rumore simile al ruggito di una tigre imperiale.  
  
"Addio Prue".  
  
"Addio Phoebe".  
  
Ci abbracciamo di nuovo, ancora più strette di prima.voglio morire a contatto con lei.  
  
Si sente una specie di fischio, poi il bianco ci avvolge.  
  
E' la fine.  
  
1.5.9 Sì o no ?  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" è l'urlaccio che emette appena si conclude la visione che le ho inculcato.  
  
Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita in questo modo, troppo scioccante ciò che ha visto per reagire diversamente.  
  
"E' andata così ?".  
  
"Purtroppo sì, le tue sorelle hanno commesso un errore che è costato caro a tutti gli abitanti di San Francisco. Devo ammettere che fino a poco fa non sapevo che voi tre eravate delle streghe, l'ho scoperto solo ora, ma questo non cambia nulla".  
  
Ci guardiamo per un po' in silenzio, di nuovo l'unico rumore che si può sentire in questo deserto di cemento è il vento che batte incessantemente.  
  
"E allora Eadric, qual era la domanda che dovevi farmi ?".  
  
Ok, il momento è giunto, dovrò dirglierlo.come potrebbe reagire ? Potrebbe acconsentire ad occhi chiusi, disposta a tutto pur di riportare la situazione a prima del disastro.oppure potrebbe cominciare a prendermi a pugni per avere avuto la tracotanza di fare una domanda del genere. Non c'è che un modo per scoprirlo.  
  
"Ascolta, non c'è un modo semplice per porti la domanda, quindi sarò diretto : io ho la possibilità di riportare la città com'era prima della deflagrazione di Shagrath, ma purtroppo sarò obbligato, in caso di tua risposta affermativa, a prendere la tua anima e a portartela via".  
  
Per qualche secondo continua a fissarmi, poi si rende conto di ciò che ho detto, sbatte le palpebre alla velocità della luce e la meraviglia, mista al terrore, si manifesta in ogni modo conosciuto e sconosciuto.  
  
"La-la mia anima ?".  
  
"Esatto. Se dovessi accettare io farò in modo che nulla di tutto questo sarà successo, le tue sorelle e tutta la gente di San Francisco resusciteranno e nessuno in tutto il mondo si ricorderà nulla .però tu, privata dell'anima, sarai costretta a vivere come un vegetale, perderai qualsiasi recettività al mondo esterno, non parlerai, il tuo udito sarà ridotto al minimo necessario, in pratica sarai come in coma, solo con gli occhi aperti invece che chiusi".  
  
"Ma.ma è terribile !".  
  
"Sì, lo è. Non pensare che io provi piacere nel porti di fronte un dilemma così grande, ma è il mio lavoro e devo farlo, volente o nolente. Naturalmente ti comprenderò appieno se dovessi decidere di rifiutare, non sentirti in dovere di accettare per fare `bella figura`".  
  
"Ma chi se ne frega della bella figura ! Ma almeno, se dicessi di sì, il Trio sarebbe salvo ?".  
  
Perché devo dare notizie così catastrofiche a persone innocenti ? Mi viene voglia di mentirle per evitare che il mondo le crolli addosso, ma sarebbe solo peggio.  
  
"No, qualunque cosa tu faccia il Trio è spacciato" dico, cercando di essere il più impersonale possibile. Rassegnazione sul suo volto.  
  
Pausa.  
  
Adesso mi prenderà per un insensibile : "Detesto mettere fretta alla gente, ma ho bisogno di conoscere in fretta la tua risposta. Sì o no ?".  
  
1.5.10 Dramma interiore  
  
"Non lo so".  
  
"Come non lo so ?".  
  
"Non lo so nel senso che non lo so !".  
  
Maledizione, ma cosa crede questo ? Che una decisione del genere si possa prendere così, su due piedi ?  
  
Dato che continua ad insistere riesco ad ottenere una piccola proroga : mi lascerà mezz'ora per decidere, poi la risposta sarà definitiva ed irrevocabile.  
  
"Non muoverti di qui, così ti ritroverò subito" mi ammonisce prima di sparire.  
  
Ed eccomi di nuovo sola, in mezzo ai resti di quella che una volta era San Francisco, dopo aver scoperto di avere la possibilità di sistemare questo scempio in cambio della mia anima. Siccome la vedo grama in entrambi i casi, mi conviene pesare entrambi sulla bilancia e vedere quale delle due strade mi conviene prendere.  
  
Dunque.se io decidessi di rifiutare niente cambierebbe, l'azione suicida di Shagrath rimarrà la misteriosa causa della distruzione della città, Prue, Phoebe e tutto il milione abbondante di cittadini di Frisco rimarrano morti e io rimarrò sola, come un cane cacciato di casa che non sa dove andare. Sii realista Piper, la tua vita è finita anche se il tuo cuore sta battendo ancora : sei senza parenti, senza fidanzato.Dio solo sa quanto amo Leo, e quanto male mi faccia sapere che non c'è più.senza soldi, senza un tetto sotto il quale coprirsi, senza niente di niente.  
  
Se invece accettassi Eadric riporterebbe tutto a prima dello sfortunato incontro delle mie sorelle col piccolo demone, nessuno avrebbe la minima memoria di questo casino, insomma riprenderebbe il solito tran-tran come se niente fosse successo.per tutti tranne per me, che sarei senz'anima, ridotta ad un fascio di carne, muscoli ed ossa che aspetta, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, di morire per porre fine alla propria miserevole esistenza.  
  
Qualunque scelta faccia per me è negativa.  
  
Rifiuti ? Bene, dovrai industriarti e ricominciare da zero a 28 anni suonati, senza affetti e senza liquidi.  
  
Accetti ? Preparati a sopravvivere come fa un sasso, ed è abbastanza deprimente senza che debba stare a spiegare cosa significhi.  
  
Siccome per me non fa nessuna differenza, poiché entrambe le scelte distruggeranno la mia vita, tanto vale che ragioni non in funzione di un vantaggio per me, ma di un vantaggio per gli altri, e sotto questo punto di vista non c'è paragone, è ovvio che dovrei raccogliere al volo la pallina scagliatami contro, immolarmi su un ipotetico altare e permettere ai turisti di venire a visitare una città degna di questo nome.  
  
Sì, ma.  
  
Ma cosa ? Accetterò, e tu non provare a dire di no. Non ci sono obiezioni da fare.  
  
Come non ci sono obiezioni ? Ne ho almeno un milione.  
  
E allora dimmene una che mi convinca a rifiutare, il palcoscenico è tuo.  
  
.  
  
Cos'è, hai perso le parole ?  
  
E' che adesso non me ne viene in mente nessuna.  
  
Potevi almeno trovarti una scusa migliore.  
  
Ok, hai vinto, ma spero sarai soddisfatta di sapere a cosa vai incontro.  
  
Non sono soddisfatta per me stessa.grazie tante, sto per ridurmi a poco più di un'autistica.ma per le conseguenze che questo mio gesto porterà alle persone cui voglio bene.  
  
Contenta te, contenti tutti.  
  
Che fai, sfotti ?  
  
Ormai dovrei essermi decisa, ma c'è ancora un punto in sospeso : il Trio. Eh sì, perché ciò che mi ha detto Eadric mi ha fatto decisamente male.e tuttavia, per quel poco che lo conosco, mi sembra un tipo decisamente sincero, e quindi escluderei l'ipotesi che mi abbia mentito.e poi ragioniamo, in fondo è meglio avere due streghe vive ed una terza in coma irreversibile piuttosto che due streghe morte e la terza in perfetta forma.  
  
Ci sto, la risposta è sì.  
  
Urlo più forte che posso il suo nome e me lo vedo apparire davanti : "Hai deciso Piper ?".  
  
Sputando la frase tutto d'un fiato : "Sì, ho deciso, ed accetto la tua proposta. Fai quello che devi fare, prenditi la mia anima e sparisci".  
  
Sono stata troppo dura, in fondo non mi pare che sia contento, ed anzi a guardare il suo volto si direbbe tutto il contrario : "Scusa, non volevo essere offensiva, è che mi sento nervosa. Sai, non capita tutti i giorni di gettare la propria vita nella tazza del wc in modo consapevole".  
  
Senza mutare d'espressione commenta vacuo : "Sì, ti capisco.".  
  
"Grazie per la comprensione", sparo la più svogliata delle frasi di circostanza.  
  
Almeno sbrighiamoci, prima finiamo questa tortura e meglio è.  
  
"Sto per procedere.te lo chiedo un'ultima volta, sei sicura ?".  
  
"Mai stata più sicura in vita mia".  
  
Appare un sorriso di sollievo mentre mi dice : "Sai Piper, nonostante tutto sapevo già che avresti deciso così, me la sono sempre cavata nel capire al volo le persone e dopo un minuto che ti conoscevo mi ero convinto".  
  
"Dai dai, non cianciare".  
  
"Aspetta, c'è una cosa che penso ti interesserà sapere.in mille anni che vivo, ho proposto un patto simile a questo a circa trenta persone, e di queste solo una ha accettato".  
  
"E chi sarà mai stato ?".  
  
"E' successo parecchi anni fa.una giovane donna, madre di due figlie, che ha accettato di morire giovane pur di riuscire ad avere una terza figlia. Patty mi pare si chiamasse.".  
  
No, dimmi che sta scherzando.  
  
"Patty Halliwell ?".  
  
"Proprio lei. Come fai a saperlo, la conoscevi ?".  
  
"Cavolo se la conoscevo, era mia madre.".  
  
Prima di perdere definitivamente la mia modesta anima gli intimo di fermarsi, voglio ripensare alla mamma.ordinatamente mi ritorna in mente tutto ciò di bello che ho legato a lei, il primo compleanno che riesco a richiamare e il suo dolcissimo bacio sulla mia guanciotta, il primo bagnetto tutto sciaff sciaff sciaff nella piscina gonfiabile in giardino dove lei era lì ad assistermi, il primo giorno di scuola in cui cercava di scacciare la mia infantile paura, la volta che siamo andate in campeggio solo io e lei.sto per smarrire tutti questi preziosissimi frammenti, ed il peggio è che nessuno mi ha obbligata a farlo, lo sto facendo di mia volontà. Ma non devo sentirmi così, è la cosa più giusta.  
  
"Avanti Eadric, o c'è il rischio che cambi idea" lo esorto abbastanza acidamente.  
  
"Ok" commenta laconico.  
  
Si avvicina con passo regolare, quando siamo uno di fronte all'altra un fulmineo movimento e la sua mano affonda nella mia pancia, come se al posto dei miei muscoli addominali ci fosse uno specchio d'acqua e lui stesse cercando di pescare una triglia senza la canna. Rovista per un po', mentre io sento i sensi venirmi meno.sarà normale ?.poi finalmente trova ciò che sta cercando ed estrae l'arto. Stringe nella destra una specie di sfera bluastra, che si contorce e si dimena nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.  
  
Sta avendo effetto.gli occhi mi si stanno sbarrando, il mio cervello sta chiudendo l'inferriata, il cuore comincia a macinare sempre meno fino a raggiungere il minimo indispensabile per mantenermi in vita.  
  
"Non ti preoccupare Piper, il tuo sacrificio non sarà vano".  
  
Prima di cadere nel buio senza fine riesco a vederlo nell'atto di ricostruire la città così come la conoscevo.almeno è servito a qualcosa.  
  
1.5.11 Contemplando il sacrificio  
  
Piper, perché l'hai fatto ?  
  
Hai venduto la tua anima a quella serpe di Eadric solo per riportare in vita noi e qualche altro centinaio di migliaia di persone ?  
  
Avrei di gran lunga preferito restare morta piuttosto che vederti ridotta così : sono passate quasi tre settimane dal fattaccio e tu non ti sei mai alzata da questa sedia, rimani inchiodata in cucina a fissare l'orologio a cucù della nonna. Non rispondi alle stimolazioni esterne, non parli, se qualche estraneo ti vedesse penserebbe che io e Phoebe, con un gusto tipico dei necrofili, teniamo il tuo cadavere imbalsamato come soprammobile.  
  
E' vero, è vero, non ci saremmo dovute ricordare di nulla, ma il bastardo ha deciso di essere gentile e ci ha permesso di tenere questo orribile ricordo.non solo per un mio errore la città di San Francisco era stata deatomizzata, ma sono costretta a sapere perché mia sorella sembra lo zombie venuto dalla cripta.  
  
Continuo a guardarti, con una speranza assolutamente immotivata sono convinta che prima o poi ti risveglierai, ti alzerai e abbracciandomi mi dirai quanto mi vuoi bene. Ma naturalmente questo non succederà mai.chissà cosa sta facendo quell'animale con la tua anima. L'avrà messa nella collezione insieme alle altre o le avrà dedicato un angolino tutto suo, dove rimirare l'ultima preda ?  
  
Ah, è arrivata Phoebe, la vedo entrare adesso : "Piper, tu aspettami qui, torno subito".  
  
Attendo una tua risposta, ma poi mi ricordo che la mia affermazione è destinata a cadere nel vuoto. E poi dove penso che possa andare, ridotta come sei ? Sono veramente un'illusa.  
  
"Ciao.come va ?" mi chiede in tono piatto.  
  
"Sempre uguale" rispondo in modo ancora più inespressivo. Poi mi dirigo in salotto.  
  
Non reggo più.  
  
Da quando Piper ha usato se stessa come uno zerbino mi sento vuota, inutile, sconfortata, inconsolabile. Prue se n'è appena andata di là, evidentemente non sopportava lo spettacolo, ed io mi chiedo dove trovi la forza per rimanere qui insieme a te, un ornamento "vivente".  
  
Non so che dire, il tuo gesto è stato davvero ammirevole, hai bruciato la tua ancora giovanissima vita per la salvezza nostra e dell'intera città ma non riesco ancora a crederci, se mi venissero a raccontare una storia del genere riderei come una pazza all'ingenuità di chi ha abboccato.  
  
Alla fine Shagrath ha parzialmente ottenuto ciò che voleva : anche se la sua azione da kamikaze è stata cancellata del tutto, per colpa sua il Trio ha comunque smesso di esistere.o per essere più esatti esiste ancora, ma non sarà più come prima.  
  
Niente sarà più come prima.  
  
So che Prue scarica parecchia della colpa su Eadric, ma secondo me sbaglia.voglio dire, nessuno ti ha obbligata a fare ciò che hai fatto.non c'ero quando hai scelto, ma di questo ne sono sicura. Per me quel poverino ci avrà sofferto quasi quanto te, nel doverti operare senza anestesia.ed il fatto che abbia mantenuto in noi il ricordo di quanto è successo vuole dire una sola cosa : non ha permesso che la tua enorme rinuncia vada perduta nelle sabbie del tempo, e ci ha impedito di dimenticare che è grazie a te se noi ora siamo qua. Di questo gliene sarò eternamente grata.  
  
Eccoti qui, imbambolata. I tuoi occhioni, che ero abituata a vedere vispi e pieni di vitalità, ora sembrano due lampioni con la lampadina scarica, opachi e spenti ; le tue delicate mani, sempre impegnate a cucinare o a scartabellare i conti del P3, assomigliano a due ruspe messe fuori uso da subdoli sabotatori ; tutto il resto del tuo corpo, una volta mai fermo, mi ricorda vagamente una pietra tombale piazzata sopra una fossa al cimitero.  
  
Senza controllarmi appieno ti abbraccio e, fra le lacrime, esprimo tutta la gratitudine che ti meriti : "Grazie Piper, non trovo nemmeno le parole adatte per manifestarti ciò che sento adesso.so solo che tu non ti meritavi una fine del genere, terribile per chiunque ma ancora di più per te. La nostra vita, ed in particolare la tua, non è mai stata facile, ma sei stata in grado di fronteggiare una prova così difficile a testa alta, di non tirarti indietro e di gettarti in mezzo ai rovi, e l'hai fatto per noi, solo per noi.ancora grazie".  
  
Dopo qualche istante appaiono le caratteristiche lucine azzurre che preannunciano l'arrivo di Leo.  
  
Mi odio.  
  
Vorrei proprio sapere perché, nel momento in cui tu avevi più bisogno di me, io ero impegnato in una stupida missione e non ho potuto raccogliere il tuo disperato urlo d'aiuto. Già, io non sono rimasto coinvolto nell'esplosione e di questo me ne faccio quasi una colpa. Se mi fossi fatto vedere ti avrei sicuramente convinto a desistere da questo nefasto proposito e forse avremmo potuto costruirci una nuova vita insieme.ed invece.ci sono stato quando ce n'era realmente necessità ? Purtroppo la risposta è no, e non mi scuserò mai abbastanza da farmi perdonare.  
  
Fanno cenno a Phoebe, i cui occhi rossi tradiscono il pianto, di andarsene e lei acconsente a testa bassa, senza dire una parola.  
  
E così siamo solo io e te. Mi chiedo tantissime cose, cosa hai provato quando hai scoperto le macerie di San Francisco, la tua reazione al patto che Eadric ti ha proposto, il tuo dilemma.non ci credo proprio che hai scelto senza tormentarti.la sensazione di essere avvolta dal nulla. Per quanto tenti di scacciare questi pensieri non ci riesco, sono più forti di me.  
  
Se solo avessimo avuto qualche controllo su Eadric.purtroppo lui non appartiene al nostro establishment, è uno spirito libero che si è sempre sottratto ad inquadramenti e gerarchie, preferendo di gran lunga operare da solo. Quindi nessuno lassù, nè i miei capi né i loro superiori, sono stati in grado di fare qualcosa.  
  
Impotenti, le più alte autorità celesti sono rimaste impotenti di fronte alle azioni di quel.quel.non so nemmeno cos'è esattamente.che pur operando a favore del Bene finisce inevitabilmente col rovinare qualche vita. Ed in questo caso ha scelto te.  
  
Mi inginocchio di fronte a te, che mi guardi ma non mi vedi, e cerco di sfogarmi : "Piper, non puoi abbandonarmi così. So che non avevi altra scelta, ma ti prego, dimmi che mi ami, ho bisogno di sentirti di nuovo, non riesco a vivere senza di te".  
  
"Ti amo Leo".  
  
Eh ? Cosa ? Questa voce.Piper !  
  
No, è impossibile, me la sono sognata. Non puoi rispondermi, vero ?  
  
"Non ti sei sognato proprio niente, alza la testa stupidone".  
  
Ancora.ma allora non ho sognato. Alzo la testa e la vedo, o per essere più esatti vedo il suo spirito fluttuare a pochi passi da me.  
  
"Prueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Phoebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, venite, presto !" urlo con tutto il mio fiato.  
  
E' un miracolo !  
  
Accorrono trafelate : "Leo, che c'è ? Non ti senti bene ?".  
  
"Mai stato meglio in vita mia".  
  
Appena la scorgono si bloccano, e senza parlare cominciano a piangere.sincere e stupende lacrime di gioia.  
  
"Non è possibile.Piper, sei tu ?", la commozione forte nella voce di Prue.  
  
"Proprio io. Eadric mi ha concesso un'ultima visita prima di sparire definitivamente".  
  
"Non nominare quel nome in mia presenza" prorompe in uno scatto d'ira.  
  
"No Prue, non te la devi prendere con lui, è stata una mia scelta responsabile e nella piena coscienza delle sue conseguenze. Lui si è limitato ad eseguire le mie volontà".  
  
Phoebe è troppo sconvolta per dire qualcosa, si limita a guardarla estasiata cercando di asciugarsi la faccia.  
  
Senza pensarci mi alzo e mi avvicino a lei.così è ancora più bella.  
  
"Piper.hai ascoltato le mie preghiere".  
  
"Sì Leo, le ho sentite e mi è stata data la libertà di venirti.di venirvi a trovare".  
  
"Non so che dire.".  
  
"Non dire niente allora, lascia parlare me, non ho molto tempo. Sorelline, mio dolce angelo bianco, voglio solo ricordarvi che vi amerò sempre e comunque. Ma questo so che lo sapete".  
  
Lo sappiamo, lo sappiamo.  
  
"Inoltre mi è stato affidato un importantissimo incarico : d'ora in poi sarò il vostro angelo protettore, veglierò su di voi affinchè non succedano disgrazie come quella che ci ha funestato. Un po' come fanno la mamma e la nonna insomma".  
  
Nel sentire questa notizia crollano sulle ginocchia, le loro braccia tremano visibilmente, sono così contente che non riescono a spiccicare mezza sillaba.  
  
"Leo, fammi una promessa".  
  
"Tutto quello che vuoi".  
  
"Giurami che non ti innamorerai mai di nessun'altra".  
  
"Come potrei sapendo che mi guardi ? Non ne avrei il coraggio. Eppoi il mio cuore è tuo".  
  
"Proprio quello che volevo sentire".  
  
Per un attimo stiamo tutti e quattro in silenzio, io e Piper che ci scambiamo occhiate cariche d'affetto, Prue e Phoebe impegnate nel tentativo di riprendere il proprio autocontrollo.  
  
"Ora però devo andare.arrivederci".  
  
Oh no, è già ora. "Arrivederci Piper".  
  
In un lampo sparisce.  
  
Mentre le sorelle recuperano un'atteggiamento presentabile, io mi avvicino a te e, gettandoti le braccia al collo, comincio a cullarti.  
  
"Ehi Leo, non sciuparmi il corpo, potrebbe ancora servirmi".  
  
L'autore : il premiato Kaos 


End file.
